


These Feelings Wont Leave Me Alone

by MaoFrost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, eruri - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial, Ect.. - Freeform, Getting a Job, M/M, finding yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaoFrost/pseuds/MaoFrost
Summary: That soft voice, those deep blue eyes, that golden hair, it was all so beautiful





	

He stared at the clock in the middle of the room, waiting ever so patiently. The room he had been sitting in for over an hour was cold and dimly lit. He stared at the desk in front of him, counting the objects sitting on top it.

"15" he whispered to himself.  _who the hell has so many useless things on their desk? Just takes up space._

Just then a man a had opened to door behind him and walked in. He was a tall man with wide shoulders and thick well kept blonde hair. He was well dressed, he wore a jet black suit with a snowy white shirt underneath. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long."

"It's quite... Alright" Levi turned to see man who had walked in. He didn't expect him to look so... Well.. Handsome. He was the most beautiful man Levi had ever seen. Levi wasn't gay and he knew this, he's always loved women. _Then why can I take my eyes off him?_

The man sat in front of him, behind the desk. He pulled a slip from a stack of papers to the right of his desk. He took a pen from his left shirt pocket, and put it to the paper. "So Levi, tell me about yourself."

He spoke in a soft, calm voice. It was hard to concentrate on anything else. Hearing him speak gave Levi chills.

The man asked Levi several questions about himself. Levi understood and answered, but he wasn't really aware of what was being said. All Levi wanted was to listen to the sound of his voice. It was enchanting.

He truly wished this meeting would never end. That soft voice, those deep blue eyes, that golden hair, it was all so beautiful.

Levi hadn't realized what time it was until he saw the clock. He didn't expect that the meeting would be over so soon, he had been to lost in the sound of this mans voice to realize.

He didn't want this to be it, he didn't want it to be over.

The man behind the desk stood and let out a long sigh. "Well Levi, it was very nice getting to know you." he cracked a smile and suck out his hand for Levi.

Levi stood, and shook his hand. It was a ferm hand shake, his skin was smooth and yet though. He didn't want to let go, he wanted to keep holding it.

"I hope I can see you again soon." The man let go and walked tword the door. "I hope to see you too," He was almost unable to get the words out "Mr.?" The man stopped and and turned to Levi. "Smith, Erwin Smith." He smiled brightly and left the room, leaving Levi alone in the small dim office.


End file.
